


Savoy

by atorturedsoulslament



Series: la pioggia è dolce sul mio viso [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: (seriously the author drank copious amounts of wine while writing this), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hannibal is Hannibal, His thought process is kind of manipulative, I think there was supposed to be a plot, Knotting, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, but then I got to drinking and it's mostly porn, but we move past that quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atorturedsoulslament/pseuds/atorturedsoulslament
Summary: Opening his eyes, Hannibal stared at the ceiling.  He was in Will’s house in Wolf Trap, in Will’s bed, Will’s dogs sleeping nearby and the man himself a warm presence at his side.He and Will were mated.At some point there would be an awkward morning after conversation about the implications of that, probably involving Will’s (thankfully) at least decent coffee and Hannibal’s cooking.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: la pioggia è dolce sul mio viso [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019758
Comments: 14
Kudos: 329





	Savoy

**Author's Note:**

> I was really surprised at the number of hits (and kudos!) my last fic got. Thank you to everyone who read it, because I was like ok - it can't have been horrible. So I was like ok, let me write a follow up. And then like the tags said I got to drinking, and now there's this. Which I hope is also not horrible (lol). (I did go back and edit it before posting so it at least makes sense).

Opening his eyes, Hannibal stared at the ceiling. He was in Will’s house in Wolf Trap, in Will’s bed, Will’s dogs sleeping nearby and the man himself a warm presence at his side. Will had rolled onto his side. His back was to Hannibal but he seemed relaxed, leaving Hannibal to conclude that was a comfortable sleeping position for him and nothing more. Their feet were tangled together, but Will was apparently not a cuddler. A typical Omega would be as close as possible to their mate, but Will was not typical. 

He and Will were mated. 

At some point there would be an awkward morning after conversation about the implications of that, probably involving Will’s (thankfully) at least decent coffee and Hannibal’s cooking.

In the meantime Hannibal investigated this fact, turning it over in his head. He hadn’t considered it before last night. He hadn’t known he’d wanted it. But when he replayed the events in his mind and examined them dispassionately he knew he could have left. Or not bitten. Instinct and biology influenced him but were not the sole reason he was currently in Will’s bed. 

He felt surprisingly content to be mated. There were certain advantages to it as well; not the least of which was an Omega’s natural desire to protect those closest to them - their mate above all. A desire that would be especially strong if his suspicion about why Will’s heat had ended so soon after it began was correct. Hannibal was not one to ignore the potential advantages to a situation, even one that also held great pleasure. 

He moved closer, pressing his nose into Will’s hair and inhaling deeply. The sweetness of the fever was barely present but the smell of the autumn forest remained. It was not nearly as strong as it had been, but still undeniably pleasant. He moved slowly down Will’s body, enjoying the smell of his mate while checking for the subtle underlying scent that would reveal the internal change he thought was occurring. 

He caught the barest hint of it over Will’s abdomen, but it was enough. The possibility was there, and the scent would either disappear or become more pronounced over the following days.

Will groaned and rolled onto his back. “Are you smelling me?” he asked sleepily. 

Hannibal burrowed his nose into Will’s armpit in response. 

“Isn’t that a bit much?” Will asked, more awake now. 

“I’m enjoying the scent of my mate,” Hannibal said. Will didn’t respond, but when Hannibal pulled back he could see the small smile that played across his face. 

Will cleared his throat. “I guess we should talk about this,” he said. 

“Yes,” Hannibal said, trailing his knuckles down Will’s chest. He uncurled his fingers and let them drift across Will’s stomach before drawing them across his cock, the touch featherlight. 

Will inhaled slowly through his nose and made a soft pleased noise. When Hannibal moved a hand to his chest he could feel the gentlest of purrs, so faint as to be inaudible and almost unnoticeable; barely more than a shiver under the muscle. 

“That doesn’t feel like talking,” Will said, though he sounded far from disappointed. 

“No,” Hannibal said, voice lower and rougher. “I find myself quite distracted, I’m afraid.”

He rolled so that he was half on top of Will, nudging gently between his thighs with one knee while he licked and then kissed the bite mark that was the symbol of their bond. He placed his teeth over the mark, claiming it again, but didn’t apply pressure, before he moved to press another kiss under Will’s jaw, nibbling gently on his earlobe. “If you would rather talk, I can stop,” he whispered. 

He felt the movement against his cheek. Will’s breathing had quickened. “No, don’t stop,” he said. 

Grinning, Hannibal moved so that he was stretched prone above Will, both knees now slotted between his thighs. Pressing one knee into Will’s groin, he moved slowly, placing kisses down his mate’s sternum, moving down his stomach and pausing to allow the tip of his tongue to flick into Will’s belly button. He shifted lower, pressing his nose into Will’s groin, shifting down to his perineum and nosing lightly at his balls. 

He could smell Will’s slick, the intoxicating sweetness of it, and he flicked his tongue across his mate’s hole quickly, tasting. Will moaned softly. Hannibal licked a trail from Will’s ass, across his balls, and up his now hard cock, tonguing the slit before sitting back and looking. 

Will’s lips were parted, his cheeks flushed and his skin shining with the light sheen of sweat from his arousal. His cock was red and twitching against his stomach. His arms lay beside him, his hands gripping the sheets. 

He shifted, beginning to flip himself onto his stomach, but Hannibal placed a hand on his hip, pushing him back down. The angle wasn’t as good, but Hannibal wanted to see his mate. The night before had been about instinct and need; this morning was about nothing more than pleasure. He wanted to see it. In this moment, he wanted nothing more than to please his mate. 

Releasing the sheets, Will pressed himself up on his elbows and looked at Hannibal. His eyes were ringed with gold, and the scent of him was heady and intoxicating. For a brief moment Hannibal wondered if his heat had returned, but when he spoke it was not his heat voice and he was not pliant as he had been the night before. 

“Are you going to watch me suffer or are you going to give me your knot again?” Will asked. 

“I would be delighted to do either,” Hannibal said, before grabbing Will’s throbbing cock and placing his mouth over the head. 

“Oh fuck,” Will said, throwing his head back and arching slightly, clearly trying to control himself but thrusting his hips into Hannibal’s mouth regardless. 

Curling his lips, Hannibal took more of Will into his mouth as his eyes flicked up to watch his mate. Will’s chest heaved, his breathes shallow and his neck stretched long as his head arched back and he moaned, low and guttural and sweet. 

What had been a pleasant heat between Hannibal’s thighs had quickly become a hard ache, and his cock twitched with its own need as he moved his mouth further down Will’s shaft, taking him fully. 

Will made a guttural noise as Hannibal uncurled his lips and allowed his teeth to gently graze across his mate’s length. He pulled his mouth back to suck gently at the head. Will writhed under him and Hannibal watched his jaw tense between soft pleasurable sounds. Hannibal pushed his hands under Will’s ass, pressing his hips up and lowering his mouth down Will’s cock once again. 

He shifted his hips, allowing his own hardness a small amount of friction as he shifted across the sheets of Will’s bed, moaning his pleasure around the cock in his mouth. Will’s hips jerked. Hannibal saw his stomach muscles ripple and felt his ass squeeze. He pulled back, releasing Will’s cock and allowing it to fall, wet and twitching, smacking against Will’s stomach. 

Will’s hips moved in vain, seeking friction. “I thought Alphas cared for their mates,” he said, breathless. 

“Am I not caring for you, love?” Hannibal asked. 

“Give me your know or make me come with your mouth, Alpha,” Will demanded. The scent of autumn wood had become incredibly strong, increasing as Will’s arousal increased, and was rising around Hannibal like a tide. 

“Perhaps both,” Hannibal said as he placed his mouth over Will’s cock again, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard. Will moved pushed his hands under his hips, shifting them into Hannibal’s mouth. Will’s thigh and ass muscles clenched as he lifted himself off the bed and moaned, his orgasm overtaking him. Hannibal swallowed Will’s release, continuing to suck until he felt Will’s cock starting to soften. 

Without Will to focus on, Hannibal once again felt the intensity of his own need. If he were less disciplined, he would already have gripped himself tightly and stoked until he spilled on the bed. But Will had asked for his knot. At the mere thought of it his knot began to swell, the pleasure of the ache expanding to almost the point of pain. He fingered Will, pleased at how wet he was, and positioned himself at Will’s entrance. 

Will raised his hand and Hannibal took it, threading their fingers together. He moved Will’s arm above his head and held it there as he thrust himself into Will. He did not fuck Will gently, but his mate encouraged him, crying more, harder and asking again for Hannibal’s knot. Finally Hannibal thrust fully into Will, feeling his knot being drawn into Will’s body to where it expanded to fill the empty space inside, locking them together. Hannibal shuddered with the intensity of his orgasm, spilling into Will in strong bursts that drew grunts and moans from both him and his mate as he did. 

When the intensity of his orgasm subsided, he shifted backward, pulling Will up and into his lap. They were still locked together and would be for some time longer. Hannibal looked at Will. The gold ring was gone from his eyes and they were once again entirely blue. He drew his mate in for a kiss, raking his tongue along the roof of Will’s mouth. 

“When you were smelling me earlier,” Will said nervously. “Am I?” 

Hannibal didn’t need to ask what he meant. “Yes, I believe so.”

Placing a kiss on Will’s forehead, he said, “I can’t tell whether you’re pleased or upset.”

“Neither,” Will sighed. “Just adjusting.” He met Hannibal’s eyes. “I never thought I would be mated. And now, I’m mated and - ” His voice become softer, trailing off entirely. 

Will was silent, watching Hannibal’s face. “I’m pleased,” he said finally, laying his hand over his stomach. 

Hannibal placed his hand on top of Will’s. “I am as well.” Will smiled softly, leaning toward Hannibal for another gentle kiss. 

As Hannibal’s knot began to subside, he withdrew from Will, who whined softly. 

“Sore,” he said, sounding sleepy. “Good.” He laid down in the bed, shifting back under the covers and rolling on to his side to face Hannibal. 

“I suppose we should have that talk you wanted,” Hannibal said. 

“Not right now,” Will said. “Lie down, take a nap with me.” 

Chuckling Hannibal said, “We just woke up, Will.” 

“Call me love again,” Will said, closing his eyes. 

_Again?_ Hannibal wondered. 

“You called me love earlier,” Will said, clearly on the edge of sleep. “I liked it.”

Hannibal reached out and ran his hand through Will’s hair. _Had he?_ He didn’t recall saying it. “Very well, love,” he said. He thought it might feel strange to say it but it didn’t. “Sleep now, and when you wake again I will have breakfast ready for you.” He kissed Will’s forehead but Will didn’t move, having already fallen into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
